The personal computer revolution has provided the average computer owner with new capabilities for printing labels. Labels can be designed with a simple word processor, then printed out onto sheets of blank labels using an ink jet or laser printer. If the computer owner desires a large number of labels, a single printed sheet of labels may be xeroxed onto sheets of blank labels.
A significant problem with such blank labels arises when they are used to address large numbers of fine stationary envelopes. Typical labels utilize a stark white background to provide high contrast to black ink. Consequently, such labels detract from high-quality, colored backgrounds such as are typically found on textured paper envelopes. The stark white background of the address label creates a cheap, mass produced appearance.
One failed attempt to solve the problem employs clear plastic labels made of mylar. Although these labels reveal the color and texture of the paper underneath, the mylar material is entirely deficient as a printing surface. Many modern printers are of the ink jet variety, whereby a tiny jet of ink is sprayed onto a surface to form an image. A mylar surface, however, does not absorb the ink but merely causes the ink to bead up. Consequently, the print is poorly defined and smudges easily. Although the mylar labels may be provided with an ink-absorbing coating, the coating is expensive and is not economically feasible.